


Looking Back

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [13]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: prompt: Bond falling for Vijay and Vijay faking his death
Relationships: James Bond/Vijay
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



He didn’t want to. 

Bond met him at the airport and his trust was immediately won by the way he drove the cart through the city. He was impressed even more when Vijay showed off his tennis racket skills to swat the rubber bullets away.

It shouldn’t have come to this.

They’d laughed together in Q Branch over the ridiculous gadgets that surely didn’t have any practical use. They looked like they would be film props rather than spy gear. 

He was cornered. 

They’d been equipped for their mission and shared a night in bed. Fast and rough like all pre-battle sex should be. A promise of gentle loving post-mission. 

It was the only way to protect him. 

Vijay kept watch while he slipped into the personal submarine and puttered across the water. He had a radio buzzer on him for any warnings, but he didn’t expect any. The estate only had a few guards and he was sure she knew he was coming anyway. It would be a simple in and out. 

He took the drug and felt his heart rate drop. 

Okay so it wasn’t very simple. He should’ve known better. But she let him go. He took a different route back and made it to Q branch in one piece. However, he received the news that Vijay didn’t. 

Distantly he felt his body being moved. 

He couldn’t spare time to grieve. He had to move with the intel and carry on with the mission. At least now he didn’t have to worry about protecting Vijay during the mission. He was still a green agent. He left and didn’t look back. 

The drugs wore off and Vijay was revived in the basement of Q Branch like a science experiment. He wished James luck, but he knew their paths would never cross again. An agent like him didn’t look back. 


End file.
